<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings and Tails by ivanthesilent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073904">Wings and Tails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent'>ivanthesilent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I can, Fluff, M/M, Small Hurt/Comfort, techno also has a tail, winged quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade wants to take care of his new partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings and Tails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno set a bin of water on the ground, making Quackity jump. He looked back to the piglin, then to the water. He tilted his head at him, waiting for him to explain. It’s been a while since Quackity started visiting Techno in his new home. Based on how Techno had been treating him ever since then, it was probably something to do taking care of him.</p><p>“Quackity your wings need to be cleaned, and I’m going to do it,” Techno said. He saw a red tint come over Quackity’s face. Quackity could probably clean his own wings, but he doubted he would. Plus Techno just wanted to touch his wings, “Sit down over here.”</p><p>“So demanding,” Quackity joked, moving over to the bin. Techno rolled his eyes as he kneeled down on the other side of the bin. Quackity looked at it curiously, then he felt Techno turn him around. Techno slipped off Quackity’s jacket, showing his upper body and wings, “At least take me to dinner first.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Techno mumbled. Quackity laughed until he felt a kiss at the back of his neck. He went red at it, curling up a bit. Techno took one of his wings in his hand, petting it a bit. </p><p>Quackity had to admit, it felt pretty nice. Techno was surprisingly gentle with them. He thought otherwise since Techno is almost two feet taller than him, but he actually knew what he was doing. Quackity wondered if Philza taught him that, maybe he has the chance to get wings like him.  </p><p>“Your wings are really pretty,” Techno complimented. Quackity felt his face heat up a bit. It was rare that someone actually said nice things about them, let alone take care of them.</p><p>“Thank you, too bad they can’t do much though,” Quackity said. Techno leaned over as he started cleaning the hybrid’s wings, “I was lucky they were able to work when getting out of the snow. I thought they’d still be fucked up.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with them?” Techno asked. His wings looked fine as far as he could tell. Quackity smiled as Techno touched his wing more.</p><p>“Schlatt messed with them while he was drunk. It was an accident, but he caused me to fall onto a table, and my wings got pretty fucked,” Quackity explained. He could practically feel Techno tense behind him hearing that. Techno sighed as he took Quackity’s other wing, “They’re fine now, not as bad as when it was done.”</p><p>“Schlatt’s lucky he’s already dead,” Techno mumbled. Quackity laughed a bit at the protective piglin. He tilted head back to look at him. Techno looked down at him, watching him smile happily. His beanie surprisingly stayed on his head, he knew it, too, since he had no care in it being over the water. Techno smiled down at him, “Hi.”</p><p>“Hola mi amor,” Quackity said happily. Techno laughed a bit. He pushed the bin aside, going to pick up Quackity. The hybrid was put in front of the fireplace, his wings facing it so they could dry better. Quackity noticed he was going to leave, and grabbed onto him before he could, “Not so fast!”</p><p>Techno groaned as Quackity put himself in his lap. He didn’t push him off, it was kinda cute. Techno instead held the smaller hybrid close, feeling his arms wrap around his waist, under the warm coat. Quackity smiled as he felt Techno give him a small kiss on his hair, pushing the beanie out of the way slightly. </p><p>A thought came to Quackity as he latched onto Techno’s waist. Techno is a pig hybrid, so he should work by normal hybrid rules. Quackity looked up at Techno a bit. He seemed pretty calm, it wouldn’t hurt to test something. Techno was already playing with his wings, it’s only fair. </p><p>Quackity felt Techno tense as he found his tail. It was like a normal pig tail, short with a small curl. Techno was silent as he played with it. It made Quackity panic slightly. He looked up when one of Techno’s hands left his waist. Techno was red. He looked embarrassed as he tried to stop any sounds from coming out. Quackity laughed as he kept playing with it. </p><p>“Quackity,” Techno mumbled under his hand. Quackity smiled as he saw him get even more red. Techno tapped his fingers on Quackity’s waist, trying to get Quackity just as flustered. It almost worked, but the smaller hybrid was too determined to get Techno embarrassed. </p><p>“Does that feel nice, Techno?” Quackity teased. Techno looked away from him, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”</p><p>“Shut up, my king,” Techno let out quietly. He tensed when he realized what he said. Quackity looked happy hearing it. Techno was a king, he almost forgot about that. Quackity was royalty with him. Techno pulled Quackity’s hands away from his waist and tail, holding them in his as his face was even redder, “That never happened.”</p><p>“You called me your king!” Quackity said happily. A small laugh escaped from Techno as he watched his wings move a bit. He just held him so he couldn’t do anything else. The small hybrid didn’t mind, Techno was pretty soft. Quackity looked up at Techno, his head the only part of him that could move in his grip. Techno saw a small bit of sadness on Quackity’s face, “I’ve never been treated like this.”</p><p>“Well get used to it,” Techno said. Quackity felt Techno kiss him gently, loosening his grip a bit. Quackity kissed back as he relaxed in Techno’s arms. Techno pulled away, going to kiss Quackity’s face some more, “I’ll take care of you, I promise. You’re gonna be king with me, especially in my mind.”</p><p>“Who knew someone this scary could be this sweet?” Quackity joked. Techno rested his head on Quackity’s as he played with his wings a bit. They were dry now, being softer than ever. Quackity noticed it and pulled them in a bit. He curled up in Techno’s arms, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Techno said. Quackity felt his heart pound as he heard Techno say it back. Techno held the small hybrid to his chest comfortably. He seemed to like it. Techno sighed as he looked at him. He was going to make sure he was okay. No one else was allowed to touch Quackity, he was under his care now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ship? I'm gonna take care of it now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>